We are the Lightwoods
by alicewholocked
Summary: Cameron lightwood is a great shadowhunter but a player he sleeps with any girl he can get but when he meets Alice carstairs everything changes.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Chapter 1 Meeting 

I am Cameron Lightwood and I am the brother of Alec and Isabelle Lightwood and Jace is my adopted brother. I am a sex addict I have slept with loads of girls Recently I have had my sister in bed with me which a lot of people would say is sick but I don't care she's hot and really turns me on.

People can say what they like about it as I don't care if she really turns me on like this we are currently in bed breathing heavier after hours of sex when the door opens I look at he door opening with Izzy under me only to see Clary looking at us she says " what the fuck Cameron you sick bastard"

I look at her to give her an "I don't care" look as I don't care what she says , she glares at me and say " you will shag anything get dressed we have a mission vampires are selling yin we have to go in ten minutes"

"So what it's just the kind of guy I am and so what if I was shagging my sister it could be worse"

" True get dressed" she yells and storms out as she does I hear her screaming mums name. Mum is not going to be happy about what she has just told her as I get dressed and assemble for mission where Mum sees me then says " Cameron you are a discrace to this family there is a new shadowhunter joining us from London Institute but she is nothing like any other she is special you will see it and god I hope you take her goodness and it changes you"

"I don't care what people say about me and the way I am as that is the way I roll. Sure I was in bed with my own sister but as long as she's hot that's all that matters and so what if I'm a disgrace to the family, what's that got to do with anything?"

" Go on the mission " she yells and then says to Clary " is your paribati meeting you there "

I decide stuff it and go on the mission as I don't care anymore about what Mum thinks of it as Clary nods and we head to Pandemonium

Alec and Jace won't be happy when they hear about it and soon enough they're drawing me looks as we walk in and look for the vampires It isn't long before we find then and get ready to kill them as Alec looks at me and says "Cameron honestly what the hell came into your head with Izzy in bed with you? You are a sick person doing that with your own sister"

" So what she's hot " I say as I look around and my eyes fall on the girl walking towards Clary I give him the finger as I say it as it's my life and I can live it any way I want he groans and walks to Magnus as I look at the girl her red dress clings to her in all the right places and her hair it shines silver.

She is so hot I think to myself as I look at her left, right and centre as I think I have now found someone to really seduce me . I watch her as she hugs Clary and Jace before Clary becons me over and says " Cameron get here and meet my paribati"

I walk over to meet her parabatai and she is so hot as I come over to meet her but as Clary gets me over she still as the look of horror and disgust in her eyes and as I take the girls hand I feel sparks and see her hair really is silver as she says " Alice Carstairs nice to meet you" in a sexy British accent.

"Cameron Lightwood sister of Isabelle Lightwood and Alec Lightwood who you may have heard of"

" Oh I have and let me tell you now your charm won't work on me "

"Guessing you've heard about me with what I'm like"

" Oh I have " she says before grabbing a vampire by the hair and saying " Eric drop the given and money now or I will kill you and you know it "

I can't believe how she takes them down as I watch her do it but I know there is a way for her to tame me now. I watch her as he gives her the stuff and she says " as you may have guessed I'm not a normal shadowhunter"

"nope you are not and I have been for a long time but I love it"

" Me too you may have heard of my parents Tessa grey half warlock half shadowhunter and Jem Carstairs"

"Aw yeah I've heard about them and I saw that Jem looks like James May kinda"

" He does and god I hate this stuff" she says as she locks the yin fen away " it's the reason I have silver hair my father was addicted to it when he was alive in Victorian times the first time "

"Aw yeah I've heard about that too when I learned some Shadowhunter history a while ago"

" Guess you know if it wasn't for Jace I wouldn't be here and that me and him are realated in a weird way"

"That really is weird and I do know that. Something you have to know about me, it is my ultimate life goal to take down Valentine once and for all"

" Me too and my mother's Jace's great grandmother " she says as we leave the club "That's insane how yous are related and some day, I am going to destroy that man and make him pay. First plan of attack here is by assembling an alliance to do it and I need as many people in on this as possible"

" Nice one" says as we walk back to the institute as we do I find myself falling for her I can't believe it that I am falling for her and tomorrow I am going to call a secret meeting without Valentine knowing about it and we will be working out how to take him down for good but this time I want the plan to be foolproof so as we walk in I think who to ask and decide Alice will be one of them.

I want as many in on it as I can and I will ask Clary too as he's her father and she hates him too. She'll really want to take him down too and form this alliance with me but it hits me that she still owes me that Scrabble rematch. The meaning of that back at the institute is, that it is dreaded when they have to rematch me in it as I am a very mean player and she knows it.

She is dreading it when she has to take me on as she knows that everyone else there has played me and not won against me even once. It is going to be awesome for me but hell for her when she has to play it against me again and as I see her I know it is on. I tell them and they agree to help me.

So far I have everyone in the alliance and as soon as I head back to the institute Clary is pacing up and down. Looking like she is scared about me beating her again and she is as she has been told that it is on big time this time.

I can't wait for it as we head to bed The game is on tomorrow afternoon just after lunchtime where everyone will have everything they have down on me to win it as I have beaten everyone else. This is the dreaded rematch for Clary as it will all go bad for her if I win and she loses the game. I am smiling as we head to our rooms.

Tonight I won't be having any girls in bed with me as Ali won't let my charm work on her which sucks but I know she is the one that will finally tame me, I really want her in my bed but I can't charm her It is so annoying how I can't charm her the way I usually do with girls and how many girls have been left heartbroken by me by not realising they were with a player but she has changed me and as I see her room is next to mine I smile and say "Hey, so yeah I have that game tomorrow and would you be interested in joining this alliance to stop Valentine for good that I'm setting up?"

" I would be and tomorrow night I am going back to Pandemonium to find out who else is selling yin fen wanna come "

"Yeah I'll come and that's perfect now that you're in for this alliance as are the rest of the crew. Now all I need to do now is, find a way to have a secret meeting behind Valentine's back and have him know about this"

" I'll be able to help as you saw with the vampires I can control downworlders"

"Nice one and would you be able for us to have this top secret meeting?"

" I can put up a sheild around us "

"That would be awesome and now all we need is somewhere to have it"

"I will look into it give me 24 Hours"

"Me too and I'll be with you tomorrow at some point"

" Nine tomorrow night I'm going what times the match tomorrow"

"Just after lunch the game is on"

" Nice one that means I can train in the morning "

"Perfect" I say as her hand goes to open her door and she says " goodnight Cameron see you at breakfast"

"You too Alice I'm looking forward to it" I say and she smiles and walks into her room as I walk into mine and chill out in there I can't stop thinking about her till I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting together

Chapter 2 Getting together

The next morning I am really looking forward to beating Clary again and getting another step closer to getting somewhere to getting a meeting with everyone to talk about taking down Valentine for good. I smile as I pull on my training clothes and head to breakfast as Alice comes out of her room.

She looks so gorgeous as ever and I am looking forward to her finding me a place to secretly have the meeting as I finish doing my hair while walking to breakfast watching her ass in her leggings as I walk.

I can't keep my eyes off her ass at all as I get down for breakfast and I'll be easily recognisable as I'm the male Shadowhunter with long hair she looks at me as we get cereal I love it when we do and I love how I'm the only male Shadowhunter with long hair as it makes me stand out and its inspired by one of my favourite guitarists. All the girls love it though some of them didn't like heavy metal but I didn't care but right now my mind is focused on taking down Valentine for good as he's messed up all our lives now I want to make him pay for it. I am looking forward to it as we eat breakfast.

Everyone knows about the meeting that is to be going ahead to take him down and they are all in on it no matter how difficult it will be I am still thinking about it as Alice gets up and heads to the training room.

I follow her in and train myself for when it will be getting real when we all assemble for it. She is amazing I'm really falling for her.

She'll be joining in for the meeting too which will pay dividends for me as I need as many people in as possible and some one with her skills will be good to have she is an amazing fighter by the looks it as I watch her I realise I don't know how old she is.

I'll have to ask her how old she is next time I talk to her and I will when we can go somewhere private. Then I realise we are in here so I walk over and ask her "I've been meaning to ask you, how old are you?"

She smiles " younger than you but still legal atleast in the united Kingdom I" she giggles and continues " if you know the British legal age you will get my age "

"Aw yeah 16 over there but here it's 18 which is annoying" I say with a groan as I really want her she giggles and says " that is a shame " in a very teasing tone I can tell she is really teasing me a lot which will be annoying for me I have never had a girl tease me before they have always been seduced by my charm.

It worked well on Izzy too which has gone down controversially here and everyone still thinks it's sick but Alice is immune and that's driving me crazy as I'm falling for her I can tell she won't trust me for a while until I prove to her that I'm not just after her for sex and I'm not I really like her I hope helping her tonight will change her feelings It would be great if I could do it like that but I doubt it especially after being in bed with my own sister but I want her to trust me.

After doing that it will really have made her not want to trust me as she thinks it's sick two siblings doing that to one another but the way she is acting around me now She is really teasing me now and it's getting annoying to hold it in as I want her to make the first move but it's hard as she is driving me crazy It would be much better if she made the first move as it would show that she trusts me better and I hope it's soon as it's really not easy holding it back when she's really teasing me like this by the way she is fighting the punch bag it's driving me crazy I start to walk over to her as Alec comes in and says " lunch is ready "

I groan as we go to get lunch before the rematch with Clary and I see her sitting there looking like she is really not looking forward to it at all the game starts as soon as lunch is over We sit down in front of one another and Clary is scared silly about the fact that I'm more than likely to kick her ass here, we play for hours and hours.

Soon the game is over and I have won it again which she really hates and runs away into Jace's arms as I look at the time and see it's almost dinner time She is really not happy about losing to me again as she stays there for ages then later runs away elsewhere Jace smiles " she knows your better she just hates losing"

"I've beaten you too in it and so far nobody here has beaten me"

"Nope you are too good"

"I really am and have you heard about the meeting I'm organising?"

" I have and it's a amazing idea are you going with Alice to Pandemonium tonight as you are the strongest Shadowhunter after me and I have promised Clary a date night?"

"Yeah we're going there later on and so far I have everyone in on this for taking down that prick once and for all which is what I needed"

He looks at me and pulls me out of ear shot and says " you like her don't you"

"I really do and I have a feeling she likes me too"

" Me too but be careful she is still inocnent she may dress like Izzy but she's not get me "

"I do get you and guessing you heard about me and Izzy yesterday"

" Yeah and I don't blame you. Just take care of Alice and don't hurt her or leave her "

"I won't hurt her or leave her and she's in on this meeting too"

" Her powers Weill be useful she is amazing " he's says as I realise it's almost nine I can't believe it's that time now after an awesome game with Clary and I have no idea where she is now but i have to go get ready to go with Alice.

We're going out to the Pandemonium tonight and I bet if Clary's there she will be going nowhere near me but then I remember Jace said date night so they will be off somewhere. I smile as I pull on jeans a Shirt and jacket and Dr Martin's as we are not going in shadowhunter mode.

It will be a nice change to go there too in that kind of outfit as I haven't gone like that in a while I know Alice will look hot as I head downstairs I meet her downstairs and I'm looking forward to going out tonight with her as she could trust me more too she looks gorgeous in white and sliver I love how she looks and her outfit is going to drive me crazy tonight especially the shorts.

Her ass looks amazing in them and I can't keep my eyes off her ass at all as we head into Pandemonium It's going to be an awesome night there when we're there and I'm looking forward to seeing how it will turn out my eyes follow her ass as we meet the vampires.

We'll be fighting them later on which I am looking forward to doing and kick their asses as we get to them we see the yin fen and Alice looks at the leader and says in a calm voice " hand it over or we will turn you into the clave "

She hates that stuff herself and she has in it her hand before she kicks him in the nuts and turns to me I'll be ready to shoot them if they fight back as I have a gun on me in the gun holster I have with wooden bullets but they give her all the yin fen and as we turn to leave one grabs her as she puts in in her bag I get ready to shoot the vampire and I tell it to let her go or I'll shoot it but it doesn't so I shoot it as she says " let us leave or we will kill you all "

"I'm not afraid to kill you all if you don't as yous will all burn in hell" I say and they let us leave as we get in the main part of the club Alice turns to me and says to me "you really mean business when it comes to vampires"

" I really do "I was born that way and I'm the only male Shadowhunter with long hair" I say as she does something I never thought she would she grabs me and kisses me I kiss her back and I can't believe it as she does which is amazing but I love it either way her kisses are amazing I kiss her again before we head back.

It's unbelievable that she did as we get ready to head back which will be awesome to find my parents and Alec waiting for us He looks shocked to see that I am with her and we have got a lot of looks from them right now but are happy when we hand over the bags of yin fen.

We have to keep it from the vampires as we can't let them get a hold of it which would suck even if it is vampire venom we have to stop them selling it and I think after tonight they will. As mum records the amount It's a lot of vampire venom in there and we have to keep away from them as it will turn everyone else into one which will not end well at all. Soon it's all sorted and we leave and head to our rooms.

Izzy sees us as we head to our rooms and I can tell that it is going to go down badly with her now after I'd had her in bed with me. I want Alice so much and want to kiss her but I can't with Izzy watching so she goes to her room and mouths " I'll come as soon as her and Alec are gone"

I am looking forward to it and we watch for them to be gone and Alice comes into the room to get me in there. Soon as I strip to my boxers I hear a knock on my door She'll be the one who will be at the door and I answer the door to her and she comes into my room she looks gorgeous in a silk robe Soon as she's in she strips down to her underwear and looks so hot in it as she kisses me I love kissing her.

so much as we start removing one another's underwear which I can't believe we're doing as I pin her to the bed she says "wait "

"Aw okay sorry"

"Contraceptive rune " she says and takes my stele I look at her as she takes it and draws it on so she doesn't have to worry about getting pregnant as soon as she is done she says " be careful I've never had sex"

"I'll take it easy on you" I say and kiss her She kisses me back as I do and I'm looking forward to it as we fall into my bed I can tell it is going to be awesome having it with her here now as we kiss and I straddle her I kiss her as I do and I'm looking forward to seeing how it turns out with her her body is amazing I think as I slowly thrust into her as she wants me to take it easy on her which I have promised I will she winces a bit as I do.

I have to do it like I promised so she will get to trust me more soon she moans which is a good sign of things to come so far and I'm happy about it as it means she likes it and as I slowly move faster she wraps her legs around mine I love it as she does and I'm liking where it is going so far she is amazing I soon start moaning as I thrust.

The feeling of it is amazing and she is loving it too as we go harder bit by bit soon I am at my normal pace and she loves it she's moaning my name It's awesome now that she's doing it and it really shows that she is really starting to trust me more and i I think I'm falling in love.

I never thought that day would come but it has as we come together I moan "god Alice I love you"

"I love you too Cameron and I never thought I'd say that"

" I never thought I'd say I love you"

"Looks like you really have changed now"she says as my door opens

I look and see that it is Izzy standing at the door and does not look happy at all as she yells " what the fuck Cameron I heard you moan Alice I love you , you have never moaned or said those words and she is only sixteen it's illegal"

"Izzy will you fuck off, honestly are you really trying to screw things up for me?"

" Cam she is sixteen " she yells as Alice covers herself up and snuggles into me.

"That's the legal age from where she's from"

" It's not here "

"Well who cares?"

" Fine be a twat do you really love her "

"Yeah I do love her and if you want to try to pass me off as a liar you better shut the hell up"

" I don't believe you your a sex addict you don't love you use for sex"

"Knew you'd take me for being a liar"

" Yeah dont believe you I know what you are like "

"Well I might not be for much longer"

"Prove it "

"What do you want me to do to prove it?"

" Prove you have changed and Alice is the one "

"Fine I will" I say and pull Alice to me and kiss her in front of Izzy she glares at me as Alice wraps around me and I grow hard again as she looks up at me and reaplies the rune to show Izzy that there's not any chances of her getting pregnant with me Izzy glares at her and says " Cameron you will use her for sex and dump her when you get bored"

"No I won't not this time round" I say and thrust into Alice as she is under me and I want her again,as I do Izzy yells " whatever you used me and all the other girls how is she different?"

"She's the one that has finally tamed me now"

" I'll believe it when I see it tonight at Pandemonium we will see if you have changed "

"Fine believe me then then we'll see who's lying and I bet you anything it will be you" I say I continue to thrust into Alice I'm looking forward to seeing Izzy's reaction tomorrow night there and she'll see she's the one who was lying and not me. I smile about it as Alec drags Izzy away.

It's so much better when she's gone and I can tell she really thinks it's sick that I had my own sister in bed with me but is also jealous of Alice but I don't care I have changed and I will prove it It really annoys me how she is so jealous of her and I want to punch her for it but I'm not going to as she is not worth it and right now Alice is driving me crazy

I'm feeling myself getting hard again as she is really driving me crazy now and I want her again so I take her and she moans loudly It's looking good that she is as we do it again and I'm loving it. It feels so different as I'm making love not having sex and as we move as one I feel her come.

She loves it so much and I'm happy she does as I did too, I collapse onto her roll off her and pull her to me and say "That was amazing"

" Really wow do you really love me"

"Yeah I really do"

" I love you too" she says as I cuddle her before we fall asleep

« Previous


End file.
